All Trussed Up
by Twisted Fate MK 2
Summary: Smut that Mika made me post.


Chrom sat in the padded chair with his foot on his knee and his arms crossed, watching his tactician flit about the inside of her tent anxiously, filing away papers full of reports, names, dossiers and more. Paperwork, something she hated, and something he knew stressed her out to no end. She'd barely registered when he'd come in and taken the seat, even though she'd planned their little meeting days ago, precisely why her tent was off on its own, around a small hill and shaded by a large tree that just so happened to block a lot of sound between here and the camp, and why she was only wearing a very loose black robe. One she usually slept in, when it was hot out and she wanted a lot less _layers_ in between her and the air.

The noise complaints the first time they'd been alone had taught a few lessons.

He watched her stack some papers, smiling to himself cockily and waiting until she tried to walk past him again. Reaching out, he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, the girl squeaking in surprise as an arm wrapped around her, a hand sliding into her panties to slide a finger into her. She gasped and stiffened, and he smiled, sliding in and out of her as she groaned and relaxed against his chest.

He kept fingering her, slowly, while she mewled at it and he ran a hand up her stomach to her chest, squeezing a breast harshly through her robe before continuing up to grasp her throat firmly, pulling her against him and nibbling at her ear lobe before whispering, "You feel so tense, Robin… Like you've been working hard and need to relax. Right?"

"Y-Yes, running the camp is so… stressful, I need this."

He slid deeper into her this time, smiling when she gasped, and whispered, "Need what, exactly?" He squeezed her throat and bit at her ear, flicking a thumb across her clit, and she gasped and bucked against his hand slightly, "You have to tell me what you want, you know that by now."

"I want you to help me relax, Chrom." She gasped, eyes closed and head lolling against his shoulder while he worked her over. He smiled, adding a second finger inside her, and she gasped loudly, "S-Shit…"

"And how can I help you relax?" He asked quietly, squeezing her throat again, hard enough to cut off the airflow for a second.

"F-Fuck me, Chrom. Please." He hummed int thought, considering it while his fingers slammed into her and out rapidly, and she gasped in his lap. Sliding his hand to her collar, he grabbed the hem of her robe and pulled, ripping it open and exposing her chest, the tactician gasping at the cool air suddenly hitting her nipples. Sliding his hand down he pinched a nipple between his thumb and a finger, twisting."G-Gods, Chrom, please-"

"Please what, Robin?" He asked huskily, breathing across her ear and neck hotly, "What do you want?"

"B-Bed." She gasped quietly, pressing her ass against his hips, feeling his hardness there. "P-Please, do me, I need it in me."

"Have you earned that, Robin?" He asked, feeling her tighten around his fingers as he pulled at her nipples, coming oh so _painfully_ close to finishing. He didn't let her though, not yet, stopping and starting to keep her there until he was ready. "I don't think you've earned it yet." She looked at him with bright, needy, _willing_ eyes, and he smiled.

She climbed off him, sliding her ruined robe off of her and letting it pile on the floor, leaving her naked entirely, and he watched, reclining back in the chair he was sitting on as she knelt in front of him with her head between his knees, reaching up with her hands to fish his member out of his trousers, stroking its hard length and looking at him for instruction.

And permission.

He nodded and she stood on her knees, kissing the top of his crown gently while he grabbed a handful of her silver hair in both hands, and she looked at him with those same bright, needy eyes. He pulled her head down, and she gripped the cloth of the couch tightly as he forced himself into her mouth, and then _deeper_ , into her throat while she gagged around him.

Then, after a few seconds of her choking on his hard member, he relaxed his grip and she slid off it, taking a breath while she licked along the sides of his cock like a treat, kissing the crown before licking down another side and back up until he yanked her back down again, this time faster, and held her there with a relaxed groan. This time he relaxed only enough to let her reach his head, before yanking her back down and sighing contentedly.

"Your mouth is so warm." He complimented. Grabbing her head on either side and forcing it up and down quickly and harsly, while she choked around him and gagged with each forced deepthroated suck she administered. Finally letting go, he smiled down at her watery-eyed face while she panted up at him, "Go, get on the bed.

She stood and he followed behind her, watching her round behind until she started to crawl onto the round bed. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed her hips while her feet dangled off the bed slightly, and she looked back at him with needy eyes.

"Not yet, Robin." He said, undoing the wrap around his waist and working it into a rope, smiling at her, "Face down, against the mattress, and put your hands between your legs."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked nervously, hopefully, arching her back so that her ass curved out to him and spreading her legs, holding her hands out between her legs to him.

"First." He said, wrapping the cloth around her right thigh, then around her wrists, and around the other thigh, "I'm going to tie you up." He finished, smiling at her back and resting his hands on either side of her ass, squeezing it playfully before rearing back with a hand and striking down on the supple flesh hard enough to make it tremble. "Then I'm going to punish you, for ignoring me."

She gasped at the first strike, quietly, muted by the mattress under her and he pulled the hand back again, slapping her ass hard enough that she shifted from it, his other hand holding her still, and she groaned, her hands balling into fists while her cheeks reddened with the third harsh strike. "F-Fuck… Chrom..."

Stepping forward, he rested his cock against her trembling entrance, and she felt her breath speed up, the man gripping her ass in his hands possessively, "I think you've earned it now, Robin. Now, beg, and you can have it."

"P-Please. Chrom…" She tried weakly, pressing against his hands needily so that his head pressed against her desperate entrance. "I need it." He spanked her harder this time, smiling all the while, and she screamed, "G-God, please, just fucking fuck me! I don't care how hard, or what you do, b-but please, put it inside me!"

"That's better, Robin." He said brightly, gripping her hips and driving into her, straight to the base, filling her painfully and suddenly. She gasped, cumming around him right then and there, and he continued pounding into her while she grunted and screamed, her pale ass jiggling gently with each thrust that he buried deep inside her.

"C-Chrom, I'm going to… Again…" He smiled at her words, gasping himself, and slid his hand around her waist to play with her clit, pressing himself against her, and she moaned long and loud as she came around him again, clenching him inside of her so hard he almost burst right then and there. "F-Fuuuucking hell…"

He smiled, sliding out of her and undoing the knots, and she collapsed to the side exhaustively. He rolled her over and pulled her towards him until her legs hung off the bed, and she looked up at him with sex-drunken eyes, smiling, "C-Chrom? What are you doing?"

Running his hands along her sweaty stomach and up her chest to squeeze one of her breasts, he leaned in to kiss her gently. She returned it, legs pulling up on either side of him lovingly, and he pulled back with a smile, holding up the wadded up cloth he'd trussed her up in.

"I'm not finished yet, Robin." She bit her lip and nodded, opening her mouth, and he forced it in until she couldn't make a noise around it, staring up at him lovingly while he leaned back, his dick resting on top of her entrance. He ran a finger down her throat, in-between her breasts, and further down to her pussy, holding it in his hands under his member, "This is mine, after all, isn't it, Robin?"

She nodded and he smiled, his hand sliding to the side to grip her inner thigh, slapping it and pulling away to slide into her with a contented sigh. She reached for him and he grabbed her forearms, pushing them to the mattress and leaning over her to star into her eyes while he slid slowly, so _painfully_ slowly, into her trembling entrance. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his waist, and he pulled out before slamming into her again.

With each powerful thrust he watched her breasts shake, her stomach tighten in anticipation when he pulled all the way back, and her hands ball in the sheets. The whole time he was _using_ her, pounding away like she was a hole for his pleasure.

Groaning, he wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing her while she squeezed him. Her face started to flush, her chest struggling to take in air and shaking slightly as he rose to his crescendo, and he pulled out of her, releasing her throat while she breathed as heavily through her nose as she could. He pulled the gag out of her mouth as he climbed over her, straddling her and resting his cock between her round, beautiful breasts.

She gasped and pressed her tits against each other while he held the sides of her head and started fucking them, the head only an inch from her mouth with each powerful thrust while she watched it, eagerly awaiting his climax after so many of hers, her forearms framing her breasts for him while her hands balled into fists above them.

"Beg for it." He ordered, her eyes flicking between his own eyes and his cock's head, sliding in and out of the mounds on her chest.

"Please, Chrom, I need it." She whispered huskily, chewing her lip and watching it poke in and out of between her breasts, "Please, cum for me, all over me. On my face, down my throat, I need it-"

He grunted, pulling out from between her breasts and driving into her throat, and she gasped around him as he fucked her mouth, gripping the sides of her head while his cock slammed home until he finally drove to the base, holding her head there while he shot into her throat.

She held her breath as long as she could before finally slapping his thighs, needing the air, and he pulled out. He kept going and she closed her eyes and smiled expectantly, ropey cum caking her face and chest until he was finished and collapsed on the mattress beside her, gasping.

After a few seconds, he reached to the floor beside him, handing her the towel there, "Gods, Robin, you're amazing."

She toweled herself off, her hair still sticky from sweat on her forehead and smiled, "You too, Chrom." She ran a hand along his chest, sliding it into the shirt he still wore to feel the muscle, "Why do I always end up naked though when you never do?"

"Because I can take care of both of us without taking my clothes off." He said simply, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulders affectionately while he pulled her against him. She pouted and he smirked cockily, "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not." She admitted weakly, pouting at him and slapping his chest weakly. The two laid there for a while before Robin sighed lightly, "Chrom, we need to… have a conversation."

He stiffened, thumb going still on her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing is wrong, Chrom." She said, rolling her eyes at him and rubbing his chest until he relaxed again, "Honestly, would I have let you do… all that if something was wrong?"

"I guess not." He admitted, shrugging when she raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You don't tell a guy 'we need to talk' and not expect a heart attack."

"Just relax, you're not in trouble or something." She giggled, shaking her head on the pillow at him, "Honestly, you're like a child yourself sometimes, always panicking at the merest hint of of being in trouble. Even a false hint."

"Hey, I'm a simple creature." He said quickly, shrugging. "I've been like this since I was just a child at home. Well, minus the more… sexual aspects."

"That's what I want to talk about, actually." She said after a second, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes. "Children, I mean, Chrom. More specifically, our children."

Confused, his face scrunched up, "But we don't have…"

"I want you to give me children, Chrom." She said, sighing at his inability to pick up even the simplest things. Grabbing his left hand, she pulled herself closer and let it rest on her stomach, her breasts hovering alluringly close to his face. "Right here, inside me. I want a child of my own. You always end on my face, or breasts, or my back… Just, finish in me instead, give me a child. Give _us_ a child."

"I… I can do that." He said quietly, watching her smile brightly, "Next time we're together, then. I'll do everything I can to give you what you want, Robin, I promise you."

"But... " She tilted her head to the side, releasing his hand to run her own along his thigh, pressing her chest against him. "I want a child now, Chrom. I can't wait a week or two for us to have a chance together again. Is there any way you'd be able to go again?"

"I-I don't know, Robin." He said honestly, staring at her breasts hanging in front of his face tantalizingly, "I just finished, so I'm kind of… Drained, you know?"

"Am I so unappealing that after only half an hour, you're done with me?" She asked sadly, running her hand along the inside of his thigh. "So boring and plain that you can barely muster up one load for me?"

"N-No-"

She cut him off, kissing him gently and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist with his half-hard member in between her legs and a hand around it, stroking gently. He groaned into the kiss, reaching up to grab her waist and sliding his hands around to grip her ass appreciatively. She smiled into the kiss, leaning down so that his lips could lock around a nipple, and another hand joined them a moment later to massage the other breast gently.

"If I'm not so plain as to be unarousing, then show me." She said, stroking him gently as he hardened between her legs and smiling. Rubbing his crown with her thumb, she smiled at him as she pulled away, his hands returning to her ass quickly when her chest moved out of comfortable reach, "See? All ready again. Just like me."

"I can't help it when you get like this." He admitted, smiling up at her while she pulled at his shirt, opening his robes so he could slide the sleeves off and let her see his muscled chest.

"Shut up and get inside me." She ordered quietly, raising up and lining him up with her entrance and sliding down slowly, moaning loudly as her over-sensitive entrance spread around him and letting her eyes close in bliss. Smiling when her ass rested against his thighs again, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him warmly, "S-See? You have plenty left in you."

Resting her hands on his chest to support her weight, she ground against him, the two of them both groaning quietly. Then, raising herself up, she started bouncing in his lap, each time she let herself fall driving him as deep as he could go into her while he watched her breasts bounced above him and held her hips, yanking her down with each bounce to pull her against him more roughly.

After a few seconds, she moved one of her hands to her breast, pinching at her own nipple playfully, and groaned, her eyes closing in bliss again. Seeing her moment of weakness, he slid his hands up and grabbed her shoulders, rolling them over and leaning down over her, "You should know me by now, Robin, I like to be on top."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me." She said, gasping as he drove into her. He smiled, kissing and nipping along her neck as he pounded into her, and she wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her body against his hard muscles, feeling her breasts mold against them and arching off the bed.

He bit her ear lobe and she gasped loudly, head turning to the side while he sucked along her neck and pounded into her. Sliding one of his hands down, he gripped her thigh and lifted her legs, the woman wrapping them around him and hooking her ankles together again so he could give her ass a playful, possessive slap. She groaned and he did it again, the groan rolling into a muted scream as he started pounding into her harder and faster.

She felt him twitch inside her, recognized it from when he was in her mouth, and bit her lip expectantly, chewing on it and digging her nails into his back, thrusting her hips up to meet him with each of his thrusts and gasping breathlessly into his hair.

"I'm about to finish." He gasped, husky voice brushing across her ear hotly, "Are you sure you want me to-?"

"Finish in me, Chrom, or I swear to the gods I will end you." She said quickly, pressing against him demandingly. He nodded, pounding into her for a few seconds before biting down on her shoulder painfully, slapping her ass and holding the tender, soft flesh in his hand as he drove into her again, blasting warmth into her and twitching insider her.

"Gods…" She gasped, tightening around him as it drove into her, smiling brightly and holding him there, demanding everything he had. She held him in her for a while after he stopped, the two entangled too tightly to separate and lacking the energy for it.

"B-Better?" He asked lightly, her legs slowly unclasping behind him so that he could once again collapse next to her. She nodded dumbly, curling up against his side and resting her head on his chest.

After a few seconds of her silence, she spoke, "So that's what it takes to get you half naked. What will get your pants off too?"

The two laughed quietly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eight months passed, and the two watched her belly slowly swell until she had demanded they return to the castle, saying they couldn't travel anymore.

Now, they were home, in their quarters while she tried to dress for the day, tossing dresses aside rapidly before looking at him. "Chrom! None of my dresses fit anymore."

"Just wear your robes then." He suggested, relaxing on a chair by the door with a small, tired smile. "No one will mind if my pregnant wife doesn't quite feel like dressing up."

"But I do, Chrom!" She whined weakly, flopping onto the bed and whining quietly, "I _do_ want to dress up in a pretty gown, but I'm too fat to fit anymore! My stomach is all swollen, and my breasts are bigger and they ache, and my feet hurt, and-"

"Shall I fetch a maid with some medicine for your feet, then?" He asked, standing and walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into a hug. "And I can have a new dress delivered here tomorrow for you."

She sighed weakly, leaning against him for a few seconds, "But I'm too fat for my dresses now, Chrom…"

He leaned around her to give her a gentle kiss, and she smiled into it. "You're with child, love, that's all." Pulling away, he walked to the closet and pulled out her black robe, handing it to her, "Put that on, love. I'll have the maid fetch you some medicine."

"But Chrom, I want a dress."

"I know, but that has to wait until tomorrow. The seamstress needs time to work, after all." She pouted, but nodded, taking the robe.

"Help me dress, Chrom?" He rolled his eyes, almost asking if she wanted him to fetch her handmaids, but sighed and nodded instead. She preferred his help to theirs, he'd realized quickly.

Sliding her out of her nightgown, he slid the light robes over her head and helped her arrange them, wrapping an arm around her gently and resting a hand on her swollen belly while they rocked side to side slightly. "Love you, Robin. And little Fina too, of course."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, Robin, we're almost back." Chrom urged, smiling slightly and shaking his head at her. Turning, he pointed up the hill, "See? We're almost back to the manor already."

"I know very damn well where we are, Chrom, and where the damn manor is." He turned, watching her pant down the slight hill with a hand on her back and a scowl, "Why the hell are we even out here?"

"You… Wanted to go for a walk?" He offered, the woman turning a glare on him so fast he thought he might burst into flame. Literally, given her abilities as a mage. "Sorry?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, then you went off into the fucking woods and I had to follow you." He almost asked why she'd done that, but wisely caught himself before he could and watched her until she caught up to him. She offered him her hand, "Help me back to the damn manor."

Rolling his eyes, he took her hand and helped her walk back, enjoying himself in spite of everything. After a few quiet minutes, he turned to her, "H;]]]pow are your feet?"

"They hurt, and they're swollen, and I feel like I'm dying!" She blubbered suddenly, other arm flailing as she started crying suddenly. "I don't know why I ever asked for a kid, this sucks!"

Sighing, he pulled her in for a hug as a couple patrolling guards saw them and raised worried brows. He smiled at them and they nodded, turning to fetch a cart. "The guards are fetching a cart, Robin."

"And now the guards are involved?" She squealed, flushing brightly and slapping his shoulder weakly a few times while she cried into his chest, "Why did you tell them? Why do my feet hurt? What did I do, Chrom?"

He sighed and rubbed her head, ignoring the slaps and the stains on his shirt. When the baby came, he was finishing on her chest, every. Single. Time. Or her mouth, he remembered how good it felt in there too.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Not my fault, Mika made me post this, blame her entirely.**


End file.
